The invention is directed to a device for measuring length for milling machines, sawing machines and similar machines, in other words a measuring device for adjusting milling or sawing length of a work piece.
Manual adjustment of machinery of the above mentioned type to exact working tolerances is generally extremely time consuming and prone to various mistakes and errors. As long as a big series of pieces are concerned, one has a certain time available for adjustment and for correction of possible mistakes, since the new adjustment is valid for a big number of pieces and therefore cost-effective. As fas as individual pieces or small series of pieces are concerned, an error in measuring may represent a total loss. Therefore, it is desirable to create a device by which manual adjustment and therefore adjustment or measuring mistakes are practically impossible.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for a mechanical adjustment of milling or sawing measurements at the corresponding machinery.
The invention is based on the task of developing a buffer that can be fixed on the tooling base and comprises a base that can be moved parallel to the tool base and vertical to the tool. Another integrated part is an electrically checked scale, parallel to the moving direction of the buffer which is mounted on the base. Its electronic measuring device is movable in a synchronized way and always parallel to the buffer, and it is also connected electrically with an indicator guage.
It is advantageous to mount the buffer in a guide on an arm, at the extreme end, the guide itself is movable on two guide rails, which rest in two end pieces. Through the guide, a movable spindle reaches parallel to the guide rails through which the guide can be moved.
The spindle can be adjusted manually or by an electric motor. The adjustment for zero and the length adjustment of the measurements can also be operated through computers. This means that the operator only has to push the corresponding function buttons of the computer equipment, after the measuring device is fixed on the work table.
The advantages of the invention are self-evident. Instead of a long and tiresome adjustment of slide of measuring length with a sliding caliper which also includes possible errors, the new measuring device allows a quick, secure and precise adjustment of working length of the tools. These advantages also prevail in small quantities, since the adjustment of a new length can be executed quick and without any problems.
Additional advantages may be gathered from a subsequent description of the figures as well as from the claims. They can also be deducted from the following description of an execution example.